1. Field of the Invention
Power steering hydraulic pump with auxiliary electric motor drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of nearly all motor vehicles nowadays are equipped with a power steering mechanism. The reason for this is that with the aid of power steering it is very easy to turn the steering wheel to control the direction of movement of the motor vehicle. This is particularly true when the motor vehicle is moving at low speeds such as during parking. This problem is a particularly serious one for women many of whom find it exceedingly difficult and even dangerous to drive a motor vehicle without power steering.
On all motor vehicles with power steering units the power steering pump is belt driven by a drive pulley secured to the section of the crank shaft extending from the engine. If the motor vehicle engine should stall, the engine crank shaft no longer rotates so that the power steering pump does not generate pressurized fluid for the power steering unit. An inoperative power steering unit restricts the turning of the steering wheel which compounds the problems of being able to turn the steering wheel. This is extremely dangerous and can cause serious accidents. As an example, if the engine stalls while the steering wheel is rotated to a position such that the motor vehicle is making a turn, then it may be difficult for the motor vehicle operator to change the direction of movement of the motor vehicle as the motor vehicle completes its turn so that an accident will result.